Matsuri
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Saat ini musim panas. Sakura ingin sekali mengajak Sasuke pergi ke matsuri bersama. Namun ia tidak mempunyai keberanian. Tapi ia malah diajak seseorang, dan tidak kuasa menolaknya. Siapa dia dan apa yang terjadi? Oneshot. AU and OOC! Warning inside.


**Matsuri**

**Summary** :  
>Saat ini musim panas. Sakura ingin sekali mengajak Sasuke pergi ke matsuri bersama. Namun ia tidak mempunyai keberanian. Tapi ia malah diajak seseorang, dan tidak kuasa menolaknya. Siapa dia dan apa yang terjadi? Oneshot. AU and OOC! Warning inside.<p>

**Teen Fiction** :) *always*

**Character** :  
>Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.<p>

**A/N** :  
>Yak, Kazu kembali dengan fic lainnya! Belum selesai hutang fic lain, tapi udah bikin fic baru. Lagi stres karena dapet kritik pedesss.. Tapi Kazu ga bisa benci orang itu, karena yang ngasih kritik itu idola Kazu sendiri. Langsung aja ya! Warning : AU, OOC, maybe OC, little make you missunderstand. RnR~<p>

Seorang gadis berambut pink berlari di lorong Shizuo High School (untuk SMP dan SMA) sambil memeluk 3 buku yang lumayan tebal. Ia meringis pelan saat dirasanya buku-buku yang ia bawa begitu berat dibanding kekuatannya sebagai perempuan.

Gadis itu cantik. Matanya hijau emerald, begitu sejuk dan menentramkan, serta indah. Rambutnya memang unik, berwarna pink, namun tidak mengurangi keindahan dalam dirinya. Panjangnya sepinggang dan diikat pony tail. Kulitnya putih, bibirnya merah merekah, dan hidungnya mancung. Tingginya, yah, tidak begitu tinggi, namun tidak begitu pendek juga. Sekitar 150 cm. Dengan tubuhnya yang proporsional, langsing.

"Sakura-chan!"

Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno tersebut menoleh pada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang memanggilnya. Dengan mata safir, kulit tan, dan cengiran lebarnya itu, pemuda itu nampak sangat bersemangat. Naruto Namikaze, anak kepala sekolah itu, Minato Namikaze, yang sudah kelas XI. Sahabat Sakura, jadi Sakura memanggilnya tanpa 'senpai' atau 'nii'.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura tersenyum. "Minggu depan kan ada _matsuri_ khusus dari sekolah, wajib bawa pasangan! Kenapa ga ajak teme, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan cengirannya.

Sakura tertawa terpaksa. "Entahlah, Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri kan sahabat Uchiha-mu itu seperti apa. Dia Uchiha, ingat?" Naruto meringis.

"Kalau aku sih, pasti ajak orang yang kusukai. Cepat cari pasanganmu, Sakura-chan! Teme belum punya pasangan kok!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, si sempurna, belum punya pasangan? Pasti banyak yang mengincarnya. Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar tidak tercapai ya.." gumam Sakura sambil menatap Naruto yang pergi menjauh, menemui kekasihnya yang Sakura tidak tahu namanya.

Sakura berbalik, lalu menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan 3 buku dalam dekapannya. Saat dalam perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan Shizuo yang besar itu, Sakura berhenti begitu melihat seseorang, tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut raven biru ongker dengan mata onyx-nya. Pemuda yang tampan.

"Sasuke-kun.." bisik Sakura sambil menatap pemuda yang berada 5 meter di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda itu, tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat ia menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya.

Sakura sudah lama menyukai Sasuke. Sejak ia masih di kelas V, sampai sekarang di kelas X. Sasuke sudah kelas XI. Dulu, entah apa Sasuke ingat atau tidak, ia pernah meminta Sakura memanggilnya tanpa 'senpai'. Dengan 'kun' juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi sejak Sasuke masuk kelas VII, ia kehilangan kontak dengan Sakura, hanya setahun memang. Karena setahun kemudian Sakura menyusul ke kelas VII saat Sasuke VIII. Tapi Sasuke melupakannya.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke, Sakura lekas melangkah melewati Sasuke. Tentunya Sasuke langsung menyadari keberadaan gadis pink itu. "Haruno." panggil Sasuke datar. Sakura tersentak mendengar panggilan Sasuke. "I-iya, senpai?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih mendekap buku, kali ini lebih erat karena gugup. "Sudah punya pasangan untuk _matsuri_?" tanya Sasuke, datar lagi. Sakura yang gugup tidak menyadari arti pertanyaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Hn. Mau pergi denganku?"

Sakura kembali tersentak mendengar tawaran Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka akan diajak oleh orang yang ia sukai, yang sudah melupakannya. "Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura ragu, antara gugup dan malu.

"Hn. Tentu." Sakura berpikir sejenak. 'Apa kuterima saja ya? Ini kesempatan baikku dengan Sasuke-kun.' batin Sakura. "Baiklah, senpai. Arigatou." ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang arigatou karena kau menerimanya, Haruno."

"Iie, panggil Sakura saja, senpai."

'Ya, panggil saja Sakura. Agar masa 5 tahun lalu dapat kukenang dengan baik, Sasuke-kun. Daisuki da yo.' bisik Sakura dalam batinnya. "Hn. Mau kemana? Kenapa bawa buku-buku itu?"

"Ah, ini mau ke perpustakaan. Mau dikembalikan." Sakura meringis ketika tangannya mulai pegal membawa buku-buku itu. Tanpa bicara, Sasuke mengambil ketiga buku itu dan membawakannya. "Ayo ke perpustakaan, Sakura." Sakura terhenyak, lalu ia tersenyum. "Arigatou."

BRAKK!

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca untuk melihat pelaku penggebrakan mejanya. "Doushite, err.. Karin-senpai, Shion-senpai, dan Kin-senpai? Kenapa sampai masuk kelas X? Kalian kelas XI kan?"

"Diam kau, pinky. Apa yang kau perbuat sampai Sasuke-kun menjadi pasangan _matsuri_-mu?" tanya Karin Shizuya keras. Karin memiliki mata ruby dan rambut merah, tapi tidak semerah rambut ibu Naruto, Kushina Namikaze. Sabaku no Shion (disini, Shion itu kakak Gaara setelah Temari, dan karena Kazu lupa warna apa matanya, Kazu bikin sendiri ya~) memiliki rambut kuning sedikit pucat dan mata jade. Kin Matsuzaya memiliki rambut hitam halus dan mata onyx.

"Hm, Karin-senpai, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Malah Sasuke-senpai sendiri yang mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya. Tanya saja pada Sasuke-senpai." jawab Sakura rada malas. Ia melanjutkan membaca buku berjudul 'From Hatred Into Love' karya seseorang yang namanya disamarkan sebagai 'Barbara123'. (Yosha, pinjem judul dulu ya, Barbara-nee! Ehem, FHIL itu fic MinaKushi)

Kin menggebrak meja seperti Karin. "Jawab saja, pinky head!" Twitch. Sakura mulai kesal dipanggil pinky head. "Gomenasai, senpai. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa. Jadi bisakah kalian meninggalkan kelas ini?"

Kali ini Shion yang menggebrak meja, disusul Karin mengambil buku Sakura. Kin menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Jangan belagu ya!"

"Haah.." Sakura menghela nafas. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Ia berdiri dan balas menatap tajam Kin. "Kin-senpai, sudah kubilang **aku tidak tahu**. Shion-senpai, bisakah kau bersikap sopan walau pada adik kelas? Dan Karin-senpai, kuambil bukuku." Sakura merebut bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sakura berlari keluar, menuju kelas sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. "Ino-pig!" panggil Sakura. "Forehead! Doushite?" Sakura memberi isyarat 'bicarakan di tempat biasa'.

Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut kuning, bermata safir, dan berkulit putih itu langsung mengikuti Sakura ke tempat favorit mereka. "Jadi? Ada apa, forehead?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi. "Pertama, sudah punya pasangan _matsuri_?"

"Hm.. Belum. Aku ingin mengajak Gaara-senpai, tapi dia sudah mengajak orang yang bernama sama dengan festival itu. Lalu aku ingin mengajak Sasuke-senpai atau Shikamaru-senpai."

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Sasuke-kun sudah punya pasangan, dan Shikamaru-senpai sudah punya Temari-taichou." Ino terbelalak. "SASUKE-SENPAI MENERIMA AJAKAN FANS-NYA?"

"Bukan. Dia yang mengajak. Dan itu membuatku pusing, Ino-piggy!"

"SASUKE-SENPAI MENGAJAK PEREMPUAN? IMPOSSIBLE! Hei, kenapa kau jadi pusing? Kau masih mengharapkannya? Lalu siapa pasangannya?"

"Bukan karena masih mengharapkannya, tapi karena itu aku diganggu trio FS (Fans Sasuke) terbesar. Karin-senpai, Shion-senpai, dan Kin-senpai."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Karena pasangan Sasuke-kun itu.."

"Ya?"

"Pasangan Sasuke-kun itu.."

"Ya?"

"Pasangan Sasuke-kun ituuu.."

"CEPATLAH, FOREHEAD!"

"Pasangannya.. Aku.."

JEGERR!

Sakura berada di kamarnya, memakai sebuah yukata musim panas berwarna putih bercorak bunga sakura. Rambutnya digelung keatas dan menyisakan anak rambut yang mempermanis dirinya, membingkai wajahnya. Dengan bedak, blush on dan lipgloss pink yang tidak berlebihan, ia tampak sangat cantik.

Sebenarnya Sakura malu berpakaian begini di depan Sasuke. Ia berpikir pasti akan sangat konyol.

Tok tok tok...

"Saku-hime, ada seorang pemuda menjemputmu. Katanya dia pasangan _matsuri_-mu. Sekarang dia menunggumu di ruang tamu."

"I-iya, kaasan!"

Dengan segera, Sakura mengecek dirinya. Takut ada yang kurang atau aneh. Setelah yakin ia sempurna, ia mengambil tas kecil berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura yang kontras dengan yukata-nya.

Sakura turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2, lalu menuju ruang tamu. "A-aku siap." ujar Sakura pelan sambil menunduk. Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Rei, ayah Sakura, langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dan terpana.

Sasuke memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang tipis berwarna hitam.

"Cherry Blossom." lirih Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ayo berangkat, Sakura. Kami pamit dulu, Rei-jisan, Yuna-basan." Rei dan Yuna mengangguk, lalu mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura ke luar. Sasuke membawa Lamborgini Gallardo-nya.

"Sampai nanti, tousan, kaasan." pamit Sakura. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil-nya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sasuke sudah berada di kursi kemudi, lalu menjalankan mobil-nya.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai.." panggil Sakura. "Hn?" tanggap Sasuke singkat. "A-aku mau tanya.. Kenapa senpai mengajakku?" tanya Sakura. Lampu merah. Sasuke memberhentikan mobil-nya, lalu menatap mata Sakura. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Oh iya, kau manis dengan yukata itu."

Blush.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar komentar Sasuke. Lampu hijau. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali melajukan mobil-nya. Sakura berpikir sejenak. 'Kenapa tidak kutanyakan Itachi-nii dari dulu? Apa Sasuke-kun melupakanku atau tidak? Aah, Sakura no Baka!'

Sakura meraih hp-nya dan mencari nama _Itachi Uchiha-nii~_

Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak seperti sasuke yang rambutnya biru dongker, rambut Itachi benar-benar hitam kelam. Panjang sebahu dan selalu diikat di tengkuknya. Matanya onyx juga. Bedanya, Itachi jauh lebih hangat dan ramah. Dia suka tersenyum. Itachi juga mengenali Sakura dengan baik. Karena Itachi tahu kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya, Itachi mau membantu Sakura.

_To :  
>Itachi Uchiha-nii~<em>

_Subject :  
>Sasuke-kun<em>

_Message :  
>Itachi-nii, ini Sakura Haruno. Masih ingat kan? Aku mau tanya. Setahun setelah Sasuke-kun kelas VII, apa dia melupakanku?<em>

_Send._

Di tempat Itachi..

_Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de __  
><em>_Onaji you ni warae nai __  
><em>_Utsumuite aruita no __  
><em>_Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi __  
><em>_Yume wa kanai mashita ka? __  
><em>_Atashi mada moga ite iru_

Terdengar lagu 'Life' karya Yui dari Bleach mengalun dari hp Itachi. (Ternyata Itachi penggemar Bleach! Terutama Yui! #plak) Itachi mengambil hp-nya, lalu membuka sms yang diterimanya.

_From :  
>Haru no Sakura-imouto<em>

_Subject:  
>Sasuke-kun<em>

_Message :  
>Itachi-nii, ini Sakura Haruno. Masih ingat kan? Aku mau tanya. Setahun setelah Sasuke-kun kelas VII, apa dia melupakanku?<em>

_Reply?_

"Sakura-chan? Ini benar-benar si Sakura Musim Semi?" gumam Itachi. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

_To :  
>Haru no Sakura-imouto<em>

_Subject :  
>Sasu-chan Baka Otouto<em>

_Mesage :  
>Tentu saja masih ingat, Sakura Musim Semi! Ehm, Sasu-chan ya?<em>

_Send._

'Beritahu atau tidak ya?' pikir Itachi. 'Beritahu sajalah! Setelah sms berikutnya.'

Back to Sakura..

_Kyō wa anata no tanjōbi desu  
>Watashi tachi wa subete<br>Anata no nenrei ga tsuika sa reta tameni  
>Shiawase o kanjiru tame ni, yorokobu<em>

Lain Itachi, lain Sakura. Lagu 'Otanjoubi Omeddetou' mengalun dari hp Sakura, pertanda sms masuk. Sakura tersenyum melihat sms Itachi, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung.

_To :  
>Itachi Uchiha-nii~<em>

_Subject :  
>Sasuke-kun<em>

_Message :  
>Baguslah! Iya, tentang Sasuke-kun. Jadi?<em>

_Send._

Tak berapa lama, balasan Itachi datang. Dengan semangat dan penasaran, Sakura langsung saja membuka sms dari kakak si tampan Uchiha bungsu. #lebayy

_From :  
>Itachi Uchiha-nii<em>

_Subject :  
>Something Worst <em>

_Message :  
>Sakura-chan, 2 bulan setelah kalian lost contact, Sasuke kecelakaan. Dia mengalami gegar otak dan amnesia. Setelah kurang-lebih 3 bulan, Sasuke udah ingat tentang beberapa hal, seperti keluarganya. Tapi teman-temannya banyak yang ia lupakan. Dia belum mengingatmu, Sakura-chan. Ganbatte, ingatkan Sasuke-kun mu!<em>

_Reply?_

Sakura terhenyak. Sasuke kecelakaan? Amnesia? Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, lalu melirik Sasuke yang masih fokus mengendarai mobil. "Jadi.. Sasuke-kun amnesia?" lirih Sakura dengan amat pelan, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Sudah sampai." ujar Sasuke. Ia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu Sakura, lalu mempersilahkannya keluar. "Arigatou, senpai." kata Sakura pelan. "Hn."

_Matsuri_ Shizuo High School berjalan dengan mulus dan meriah. Para perempuan rata-rata memakai yukata musim panas. Banyak mata memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka memang pasangan yang sangat sempurna, tampan dan cantik.

Sasuke dan Sakura bersama-sama mencoba berbagai stand di _matsuri_ itu. Juga membeli berbagai cemilan khas festival.

"Sasuke-senpai, coba ambilkan boneka itu." Sakura menunjuk boneka berbentuk kucing besar berwarna pink yang berbulu halus di stand menembak. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mengajak Sakura ke stand itu. Setelah berbicara pada penjaga stand, Sasuke mendapat 3 kesempatan menembak.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Sakura menganga. 3 tembakan Sasuke mengenai 3 boneka berbeda. Boneka kucing yang diinginkannya, boneka anjing sedang berwarna coklat, dan boneka beruang berwarna oranye.

"Ketiganya untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan 3 boneka lucu itu. "Arigatou, Sasuke-senpai!" ujar Sakura gembira. Sakura sedikit kesusahan karena membawa 3 boneks itu. Sasuke berinisiatif membawakan boneka terbesar.

"Mau dibawa atau diletakkan di mobil dulu?"

"Hm.. Diletakkan di mobil saja, kecuali teddy bear ini."

Mereka meletakkan boneka anjing dan kucing itu di mobil Sasuke yang dekat dengan stand menembak, lalu melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. 'Walau Sasuke-kun tidak mengingat masa lalu kami, tapi ia tetaplah manis seperti dulu.' batin Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

_Matsuri_ berlangsung sampai malam. Tapi Sakura tidak menemukan Ino dimanapun. Walau ia bertemu dengan sahabat lainnya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga memiliki rambut indigo sepunggung dan mata lavender. Ia mengenakan yukata musim panas berwarna sama dengan matanya yang bercorak bunga lavender.

"Hinata! Mana pasanganmu?" tanya Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-chan.. Te-tentu saja Na-Naruto-kun.." Hinata menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Hinata. Sakura dan Naruto tertawa bersama. "Tentu saja! Naruto itu sahabatku! Iya kan, Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk. "Teme! Kau sama Sakura-chan?" Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' andalannya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang beberapa saat, mereka pun berpisah. Malam tiba. Ada acara dansa. Di acara itulah Sakura bertemu Ino dengan pasangannya. "Forehead! Ini pasanganku! Namanya-"

"Sai?"

Sasuke menyela kata-kata Ino. "Senpai mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura dan Ino berbarengan. Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Lebih dari kenal, Ino-chan, Sakura-san." Sasuke mengangguk. "Sai Uchiha. Kembaranku."

"NANIIII?"

Sai Uchiha, kembaran Sasuke. Bedanya, Sai lebih mirip Itachi dibanding Sasuke. Rambut hitam kelam yang lurus dan mata onyx. Suka tersenyum palsu, tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik.

"_Ayo segera cari pasangan dan mulai berdansa!_" seru MC.

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dan mengajaknya berdansa. Sakura tertawa saat alunan musik makin cepat dan bersemangat. Gerakan para pasangan makin cepat, penuh semangat seperti lagunya. Lalu, perlahan lagu mulai memelan dan memberi kesan romantis. Para perempuan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada pasangannya dengan tangan melingkari leher pasangannya, sementara laki-laki melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pasangannya.

Begitu pula Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kau menikmatinya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm.. Ya, Sasuke-senpai.." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku senpai dan memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun' seperti dulu, 5 tahun yang lalu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Kau ingat?" Sasuke mengangguk disertai rona merah tipis di pipinya. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Itachi-nii baka. Dia bilang Sasuke-kun tidak mengingatku." bisik Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Aku mengajakmu karena.."

"Ya?"

DUARRR!

"Aishiteru."

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut bersamaan meluncurnya _hanabi_. Sakura memang terkejut, namun ia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tanpa disadari mereka, banyak yang melihat ke arah mereka yang tenggelam dalam dunia mereka.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium dahi Sakura. "Hn. Masuklah, sudah jam 11." Sakura balas mencium pipi Sasuke. "Tidak masuk dulu?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Sudah malam. Sampai besok, Sakura."

"Sampai besok, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura memasuki rumahnya sambil memegang 3 boneka bersamaan dengan Sasuke melaju pergi. "Tadaima, minna-san." ujar Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban. "Sudah pada tidur ya? Untung aku bawa kunci cadangan." gumam Sakura.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Sakura langsung saja menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan 3 boneka pemberian Sasuke. Ia bergegas mandi, lalu tidur. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou gozaimasu." gumam Sakura sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

Sasuke juga sudah di kamarnya, sudah mandi dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. "Sakura.." bisiknya. "Arigatou kau mau menungguku sampai 5 tahun. Aishiteru, arigatou gozaimasu."

OWARI

Yesss! Akhirnya selesai! Ini bisa mengobati rasa sedih gara-gara kritikan pedas deh! Sekarang, Kazu mau ngelurusin dulu.

Fic 'Prince and Princess Konoha High School' bukan sepenuhnya bikinan Kazu. Itu collab dengan kakak sepupu Kazu yang udah 24 tahun. Dia juga gabung sama fanfiction, penname **Mizuno Yukina-chan**. Kazu cuma ngasih ide, dan dia yang mengetikkan bagian lemon. Ok? Kazu baru 12 tahun, susah bikin lemon! Tepatnya belum bisa.

Fic 'Playing Love Just For You', ada juga yang harus Kazu luruskan. Pasti udah ketahuan kan kalau Kazuki Uchiha itu kakaknya Minato? Ok, dan untuk Meiko-nee, Kushina bukan ngedeketin Minato. Tapi ada suatu hal yang harus dipastikan. Minato OOC? Udah ada di warning.

Oke deh, itu aja yang mau kulurusin. Mind to Review?


End file.
